


Levi Schmitt imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Levi schmitt/male reader
Kudos: 2





	1. The kiss drabble

You were sitting at a table in Shaw’s with Levi after your third long shift of the week at the hospital. 

“So what are you doing on your day off tomorrow?” He asked taking a gulp of his beer. 

“Probably sleep all day,” you chuckled, “what about you?" 

"Maybe I’ll have a star trek marathon,” he shrugged. 

“I haven’t seen those,” you told him. 

“You haven’t seen star trek?” Levi gasped, “you need to watch it but start with the original and next generation and-" 

While Levi was going on and on but then you saw a familiar face enter the bar. 

"Shit, that’s my ex. Makeout with me and make him jealous,” you said pulling Levi towards you. 

“Wait what-” but then you were kissing him and he lost all train of thought. 

After a few seconds you separated from him, Levi’s eyes still closed and your ex watching you. 

“Wow,” you said breathless. 

“Yeah… wow,” Levi said finally opening his eyes. 

“Uh, do you want some company while you watch Star Trek tomorrow?"


	2. General headcanons

· you met Levi during your guys’ internship at the hospital

· you knew Levi wasn’t ready to be out so you kept your feelings to yourself

· two years in is when Levi finally admitted that he wanted to be with you 

· the first few months of your dating you stay lowkey as he comes out to everyone

· Helm is happy for Levi but lowkey over being the third wheel already

· your go to date is Joe’s bar because it’s the easiest place to get to after your shifts

· it takes Levi time to be comfortable holding your hand or kissing you in public but once he is he never stops

· he seriously holds your hand everywhere you go because he justs need to have contact with you

· making out in the on call room

· hooking up in there when you haven’t had much alone time lately

· Deluca once walked in on you guys dry humping when you were supposed to be waiting for test results

· plus that time you hooked up in some random storage closet cause Bailey was sleeping in the on call room

· or that time you were making out in the elevator and accidently broke his glasses

· Jo called him Harry Potter for weeks because he had to tape them in the center until he could get new ones

· Levi really looks up to Meredith and is ecstatic when she makes a passing comment about you guys being a cute couple 

· Levi’s mom isn’t so supportive 

· Levi moves into your place after an argument with his mom because she is holding him back from coming out to the rest of the family 

· even though their relationship is rocky she still leaves already prepared meals at your doorstep because she knows you guys don’t have a lot of time to cook and eat fast food way too often

· talking about your cases over lunch in the cafeteria 

· staying late in the library researching the so called undiagnosable cases

· sleeping in and staying in bed all on your days

· ferry rides down at the harbor 

· going to the movies just to make out in the back row

· so much cuddling

· Levi’s the little spoon most of the time

· getting him flowers for no reason other than he loves them


End file.
